


Cliff's Edge

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Dry Humping, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Genderbending, Masturbation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Touch-Starved, and love-starved, but maybe a tiny bit of plot, fem!queen, king!au, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: "Teach me then, High Mistress," Regina teased, making Freddie roll her eyes. "Show me all the ways you can get yourself off. Without using your fingers, 'cause I've seen plenty of that.""You want to watch me hump a pillow?" Freddie asked, cocking an eyebrow. Why this made heat rise inside her chest all of a sudden, she wasn't sure. It's not like either of them was particularly shy, considering they both saw the other stretching herself with dexterous fingers before. They both watched each other with heated eyes, the room filled with the mix of their moans and whimpers. Sometimes they sat so close together that their shoulders touched, and their breaths mingled.But something about putting on a show for Regina, while the drummer wouldn't touch herself and just watch, was an idea so lustfully intimate that Freddie trembled just imagining it. It would be so vulnerable, laying spread out for the other woman to ogle, her body at the mercy of her intense blue eyes while the pleasure rose and rose...
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	Cliff's Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nastally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastally/gifts), [quirkysubject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkysubject/gifts).



> Okay, so I was already playing around with this idea for a while, and then some shit down went down in the past few days- and I decided there's no better time to get this done than now. I hope you guys will like and that it will manage to cheer you up a bit after the fiasco that went down here and on tumblr! ❤️

Regina exhaled, long and slow, watching the puffs of smoke curl towards the ceiling. The comforting smell of cigarettes mingled with the hazy stench of sex, pressing down on her chest with a heavy hand.

Freddie lay next to her, close enough that Regina could feel the warmth radiating off her body, but not close enough to cuddle, God forbid that. That wasn't allowed, they both agreed: that would be crossing a line, falling over the cliff's edge. It would create a plethora of confusing feelings, and neither of them needed that.

The deal was clear from the start: no kissing outside of drunk or high make-out sessions, no cuddling. Whatever that was between them, it could never go further than the occasional groping and getting off together. Not even actual sex, because no matter what anyone said, that always ended up involving at least a semblance of feelings. This was what they agreed on.

Up and coming rockstars as they were, shooting towards the sky, they had at least a quarter of the world lying at their feet already. The two pretty girls of the band, pictures on the wall of many a horny teenage boy. Of course, they were full of adrenaline and raging hormones- they needed an outlet for the expanding desire of swallowing the world at large. And what better outlet, than a warm body with supple curves and a perfect understanding of how your own body worked?

Freddie and Regina had been deemed "platonic soulmates" by those around them. They had a connection that went deeper than any friendship they ever experienced- they simply got each other on a cellular level. And they were both attractive, even Regina who wasn't even into chicks could tell Freddie was definitely gorgeous in her own unique way. Was it really a surprise they ended up letting out their pent-up energy on each other? It would only last until they calmed down a little bit, once they didn't feel like they had to have everything the second they lay their eyes on it.

Freddie moved softly, her arm brushing Regina's in the process. Her skin was so soft, so pale compared to her own. How many times Freddie wanted to leave bite marks and bruises on it, she couldn't count. But she never did, because that wasn't part of the deal either.

She rolled onto her stomach, humming softly. Her body was pleasantly sore after she just fingered herself, one eye open to watch Regina doing the same. The mental image made her shiver softly, burrowing deeper into the pile of blankets and pillows. The sheets were pleasantly cool against her heated skin, radiating through her thin shirt and underwear.

Regina stubbed the cigarette in the ashtray before turning to Freddie. She was quite the sight laying on her stomach, the curve of her shapely bottom emphasized by the position. A smirk tugged on her lips as she reached over and gave it a firm spank, causing Freddie to jump with a little yelp.

"You done humping those pillows?" Regina chuckled when Freddie snuggled even deeper into her makeshift cocoon. Freddie snorted, the sound somewhat muted.

"I'm not humping them," Freddie replied, then added with a slightly cheeky tone, "not now, anyways."

That made Regina perk up. She sat up, peering down at Freddie with interest.

"So, that's something you do?" She inquired, roaming her eyes shamelessly over Freddie's form. Her body was hidden under her clothes enough to keep her modest, but there was still plenty to see, with so much of her gorgeous bronze skin on display.

Freddie finally rolled onto her back, glaring up at Regina. There was a challenging look in her deep brown eyes.

"Pretty often, actually." She replied, stretching out languidly. The movement caused her shirt to slide further up, revealing her firm stomach and causing her ample breasts to lift upwards.

"Oh?"

"Oh. What, you never done it before, Reggie?"

"Not really my thing. But I never see you do it either when we are doing... Our thing."

"There are other ways to get a woman off besides fingering." Freddie replied. Her cheeks were a bit warm under Regina's intense gaze, but she continued to hold it.

Regina often wondered if Freddie was a bit different - she was way more inclined towards dudes, and anything she felt for women (Freddie), was just healthy curiosity. Freddie, on the other hand... She never seemed too genuine around men, if Regina had to be honest. And there were those subtle, tongue in cheek comments that implied she had some experience with the same sex. Regina never pushed it further, because she felt like it was Freddie’s private business, also whenever Freddie said something like that, Regina's heart always constricted in a way that was uncomfortably similar to jealousy.

"Teach me then, High Mistress," Regina teased, making Freddie roll her eyes. "Show me all the ways you can get yourself off. Without using your fingers, 'cause I've seen plenty of that."

"You want to watch me hump a pillow?" Freddie asked, cocking an eyebrow. Why this made heat rise inside her chest all of a sudden, she wasn't sure. It's not like either of them was particularly shy, considering they both saw the other stretching herself with dexterous fingers before. They both watched each other with heated eyes, the room filled with the mix of their moans and whimpers. Sometimes they sat so close together that their shoulders touched, and their breaths mingled.

But something about putting on a show for Regina, while the drummer wouldn't touch herself and just watch, was an idea so lustfully intimate that Freddie trembled just imagining it. It would be so vulnerable, laying spread out for the other woman to ogle, her body at the mercy of her intense blue eyes while the pleasure rose and rose...

Fuck. Freddie got soaking wet just thinking about it. She pressed her thighs together, biting down on a small whine. Regina didn't fail to notice, the bastard.

"Yeah," Regina breathed, pupils blown wide, a predator ready to pounce on its prey, "I wanna see you do it. I wanna see you fuck that pillow until you come."

A muffled moan ripped out of Freddie's chest against her best efforts. The heat rose higher, threatening with an all-consuming flame.

"You owe me for this," Freddie choked out, as if she wasn't practically gagging for it already - as if she wasn't ready to offer her body and all its amusing quirks for Regina. She would sell her soul to the Devil for just one night where they didn't have to hold back and pretend it was just a college girl type of experiment between them. One night, where they could hold, and make actual love to each other. No more denial, no more shame.

She was back on her stomach quick as lightning- a bit pathetic, isn't it, darling? - grabbing a particularly large pillow. It was stuffed hard, a perfect surface to rub up against. She swallowed thickly as she scrambled on the bed, trying to find the right position.

Regina watched with eagle eyes, her heart hammering inside her chest. Dear fucking God, what was she getting herself into? Freddie was a magnetic force, irresistible. With every flutter of her eyelashes, a twitch of her plump lips, you were in danger of losing your heart to her. How could Regina fight against the ever-rising tide inside her, when Freddie lay at her feet like a delicious meal ready to be consumed, oh so eager and ready?

Freddie positioned the pillow under her hips, straddling it. Her thighs shook, and she had to grab onto them to not give her nerves away. For once, Regina wasn't teasing her or cracking terrible jokes: she was so silent behind her that Freddie could hear her breathing, a little sharper and more ragged then necessary.

She closed her eyes, trying to get her own breathing under control. Experimentally, she moved her hips forward, just the tiniest little buck, but she could already feel the familiar tingling between her legs. She got off like this more often than she dared admit- and thought of Regina during it an unhealthy amount.

Biting down on her bottom lip, Freddie rolled her hips down again. The friction was teasingly dull against her heated parts. That was what she always loved about masturbating like this, this too-much-not-enough pleasure where she ended up desperately chasing her completion, always wanting more but only getting as much as the chafe of the material allowed. And Freddie has long learned she had a natural knack for holding out, in more than one way.

She felt Regina’s eyes boring into the back of her neck, making her skin prickle with excitement. She wondered how she must have looked like in this state, rubbing against the pillow like a horny teenager who’s too scared to touch themselves properly just yet. She was growing wetter, fueled by the sensation and the knowledge that she was being watched.

Freddie let out a soft little gasp, and Regina squeezed her own thighs together, shifting on the bed uncomfortably. As silly as humping a pillow sounded, the sight ended up being much, much sexier than Regina ever imagined. When Freddie leaned forward a bit, rather lying on the pillow than sitting on it, Regina had to bite down on her lip to stifle an embarrassing little moan. She watched, mouth running dry, as the muscles in Freddie’s firm thighs trembled, the way her perky, round bottom moved up and down. Regina’s hands itched to grab onto the round globes, slap them, sink her teeth into them- mark Freddie as hers and going against their rules. But not being allowed to touch didn’t mean she couldn’t fantasize- so, she let her mind wander, imagining putting Freddie over her knee and spanking her until she painted those cheeks a pretty pink. She would cover them in kisses later, of course- she could never hurt Freddie, not like that, without any comfort afterwards. Regina would rather die than cause her unnecessary pain.

Freddie grabbed onto the edges of the pillow, stilling for a second. She trembled, breaths coming out on short little puffs as her own imagination ran wild. She pulled herself together quickly, trying to will her brain to stop wishing for Regina’s fingers inside her- they must have been so clever and dexterous, slightly calloused from all the drumming… those callouses would feel incredible dragging over her sensitive inner walls, just a tiny bit of pleasurable ache that would make Freddie see stars…

Her hips jerked forward again on instinct, desperately jabbing her crotch into the pillow beneath her. A part of her ached for tearing off her panties, to feel the frictions against her flesh, but there was really just something about denying yourself things and making the road just a bit harder for yourself- so, when eventually you had those things, they tasted even sweeter.

Keeping her panties on turned out to be a great decision, as Regina’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head, watching the wet patch spreading on the thin, grey cotton underwear, painting it a darker shade. The material was so flimsy, Regina could make out the faint outline of Freddie’s pussy. Whenever they masturbated together, they never removed their underwear, thus Regina only had a faint idea of what she might look like. She betted she was gorgeous down there, warm and tight and so, so wet, dark curls matching her hair. Regina imagined herself pressing her lips against the thin material, mouthing at the wetness- just a tiny dam separating her from falling into the deep depths completely. She ran her tongue over her chapped lips, the way she would caress Freddie’s labia. She would run her tongue all over the wet flesh, teasingly, until Freddie trembled and whined with desire, and then she would point her tongue and press it inside the welcoming depths of her body, tasting her arousal…

Fuck, she was so far gone. She never had thoughts like that about any woman before, only Freddie. Freddie, this gorgeous, mysterious creature whom Regina sometimes still had a hard time to read. The sexy leopard, the scaredy kitten. The young girl who blushed shyly whenever Regina’s hand wandered a bit too close to forbidden territory, and who put this beautiful show on for her, fucking that pillow like her life depended on it.

She cupped herself through her own underwear, just fleetingly, letting her index finger press between her swollen lips just enough to ease some tension. She was fairly certain she would need to throw these panties out- they were drenched, mirroring the soaking wet state of Freddie.

Clenching around nothing desperately, Freddie whimpered, thrusting down hard. She was leaking constantly, soiling her underwear. Regina must have seen it. What could she be thinking now? Was she as turned on as Freddie was, right now? Though Freddie was sure no one could feel more aroused than her, currently: she was one throbbing, wet desire, need on two legs. Her hips jerked down faster. God, how she wished it was Regina’s hand she was rubbing against, or her lovely, plush thighs. She would happily sit on Regina’s lap and hump her leg all day. She would do to, and with Regina anything, if it meant spending some more time with her.

Realizing her thoughts were slipping towards dangerous territory, she fucked into the pillow harder, letting out a gasp when her swollen clit came in contact with the hard surface. She grinded the sensitive nub into the cushion, body trembling as electricity raced across her skin. Her nipples were rock hard, straining against her shirt. When they dragged over the edge of the pillow, Freddie whimpered.

Regina believed this was how dying must have felt like. Freddie kept making those tiny, urgent noises, her body jerking faster, and Regina was slowly going insane. She ached to touch herself, but then she wouldn’t be able to focus on Freddie. No, she wanted to torture herself some more and keep watching, a clumsy little soft porn just for her own viewing pleasure, the sexiest, most beautiful thing Regina has ever laid her eyes on. 

‘’Does it feel good?” Her mouth formed the words before her brain could catch up. Freddie mewled softly, a visible shiver running across her body.

‘’Yeah…” She breathed. Her voice was high-pitched, airy, so far gone out of her mind. It was always mesmerizing when she got like this, lost in the pleasure and unable to put a coherent thought together. Sometimes Regina drew her own orgasm out on purpose, just to watch Freddie falling apart in all those delicious ways.

She was getting close, Freddie could feel her orgasm creeping, low and dull in her lower belly. She could never orgasm too quickly when she played with her pillows, but this was different. The exhilaration of knowing Regina kept staring at her while she bared herself in such an intimate way pushed herself further than anything else could. She was so wet, that when she moved again, she heard an embarrassing, squelching sound- followed by a groan coming from Regina’s mouth. A raspy, guttural sound that set Freddie’s skin on fire. She was making such a spectacle of herself, but that didn’t stop her from grinding into the cushion all the same, chasing her completion against the material.

A red fog covered Regina’s brain. She couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. She wanted to pounce on Freddie and bury her fingers inside her wet heat. She wanted to fuck her to completion, mouthing at her large breasts and licking her sensitive nipples. She wanted to kiss and bite all over the long, elegant column of her neck, before claiming Freddie’s lips, their tongues sliding together in a maddening dance. She wanted all of Freddie, at last- her whole body, her whole heart. She wanted, needed her so bad, it caused her physical pain.

Her hand reached out on autopilot, fingers carding through Freddie’s sweaty curls. She seemed taken aback for a second, stilling her movements. Regina shushed her gently, scraping her nails against her scalp. A morsel of that ache inside her subsided now that she was touching Freddie.

‘’Are you close?” She whispered. She couldn’t raise her voice any louder- her lungs didn’t fill with enough air. Freddie’s reply was a delicious moan and another thrust into the pillow, one that ripped a small sob out of her.

‘’Freddie,” Regina nudged her further, trying to pull her back into reality. Taking huge gulps of air, Freddie managed to nod.

‘’I’m close.”

Regina could tell, by the way her hips moved faster and more erratically, not caring about rhythm or putting on a show anymore. She was now just chasing her completion, her body longing for release. Regina leaned a little closer, to take a look at the side of Freddie’s face. Her cheeks were flushed, lips swollen and bitten red, deep brown eyes hooded with lust. A picture Regina wanted to stare at for the rest of her life.

‘’Show me,” Regina drawled, lips moving on autopilot, heart leaping to her throat, ‘’come for me.”

A harsh sob bubbled out from her chest at the request, and Freddie’s hips thrusted forward instinctively, as if dragged on by an invisible string. She fucked into the pillow desperately, panting like a dog in heat. What a shamefully erotic experience this was, as she lost all her control, brain flying out the window and pleasure taking the lead. Her clit tingled as she abused the poor flesh, over and over again, grinding herself down with all her might. She felt herself leaking even more, her hole clenching and fluttering in need. Every single muscle in her body twitched and jumped, ready for release. Tears streamed down her face as she clasped and clawed at the sheets in desperation. Her lower back ached with her efforts as she thrusted forward again and again and again, the heat climbing higher…

‘’Fuck,” Regina moaned, her voice octaves deeper than usual. From the corner of her eye, Freddie could see her squeezing her thighs together, the soft flesh trembling. ‘’Jesus Christ, Freddie, you’re so fucking perfect, I love you…”

Out of all the things that could have pushed her over the edge, it was the last part. Those three words that made Freddie’s heart leap and her yearning, starved body let go. She rocked through her orgasm, rubbing herself a few more times while she trembled and shook, mouth hanging open on a long, deep moan. She collapsed over the pillow, breathing harshly. She didn’t dare look at Regina.

Regina closed her eyes, ducking her head. She didn’t speak, neither did Freddie. The scent of arousal wafted through the room, like usual, the smell now familiar- but there was something else lingering, something that never should have happened. Those three words changed everything; the hazy, after-sex atmosphere was now tainted with useless hope.

Regina reached for the drawer to light another cigarette with trembling fingers, while Freddie lay silently in her own wetness. The silence stretched long, heavy. Uncomfortable. 

It was Regina, who spoke at last.

‘’So,” She started, masking the tremble in her voice with a well-practiced, wolfish grin, ‘’that was quite the sexy lesson.”

Freddie chuckled, rubbing at her flushed cheeks. She ignored the gnawing inside her chest, sliding back into her own role, as usual: the flippant, larger than life rockstar, who lived for endless pleasure and hedonism, and who wasn’t even a bit in love with her best friend.

‘’I’m glad you liked it, Darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pillow talk on new levels.
> 
> Anyone can find and hit me up on tumblr @bambirexwrites!


End file.
